


Inhale and cough

by English is my death (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/English%20is%20my%20death
Summary: Law is a doctor first and foremost, and he hates treating the symptoms, not the disease.Версия на русском.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/The Ocean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Inhale and cough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [crown the king (with bloody flowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242642) by [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70). 



> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me.
> 
> WhirlyBird70, sorry for the confusion! I just didn't think I'd find the time to translate my own inspired work into English!

Law is a doctor first and foremost, and he hates treating the symptoms, not the disease. But hanahaki outside it. Law can remove petals, stems, and roots from the lungs, veins, and organs, _and the disease will return._ Maybe not immediately; maybe in months or years; maybe in moments and the endless love of one boy.

Mugiwara chokes on a laugh with bloody yellow petals, greeting him; Mugiwara is silent, dodging questions with unprecedented experience: _'who the hell can you love so much in return and not be loved?'_

 _'How can you be so stupid?',_ Law wants to ask and doesn't ask, meeting the boy's gaze across ocean. _Or on ocean?_

Mugiwara is just a boy, half a lifetime younger than him, in addition to everything, a competitor, a pirate team captain, a walking problem, a noisy child, and... Law sees dried petals on the snow, Kora-san smiles, smearing her makeup, says not to worry that everything will be fine, that they will cope — _live, Law_ — and leaves between heavy sighs and bullets, which is the fault of the same person.

Law blinks three times before one silly smile is replaced by another. Mugiwara here and there, fighting, confident, unbroken, and leaving petals of several different colors everywhere, many-many immortelles. Law finds himself mentally calculating how long the extraction operation can last at this stage, this amount, when any breath goes hand in hand with blooming buds wrapping in a vise around the lungs and squeezing the trachea.

 _'How long will it last? The child seems to consist of love for some sociopathic asshole',_ Law grits his teeth, and reminds himself that Mugiwara is not his problem, not his patient.

It is on this Law hates hanahaki.

Mugiwara turns, feeling the gaze, hearing the thoughts, smiling, cheerfully tearing a soft white-red petal from his lips and waving it in his hand in farewell.

Mugiwara laughs as he is carried away by the storm, chaos, and hundreds of flowers, and Law can smell cigarettes, the cold of snow, and the taste of blood.

Mugiwara is too reminiscent of the past and Law once again tells himself that this is none of His business, even if the _"room"_ is ready to appear on the tips of his fingers, and the other hand reaches for his pocket with a scalpel.

Law is a surgeon; the best surgeon in the world; and he hates a disease over which he has no power.

**Author's Note:**

> Bouquet of dried flowers — rejected love.  
> Immortelle — "this pain will never subside".


End file.
